


I Won't Say Thank You

by AtraEris



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, F/M, Maia/Jace, Shadowhunters - Freeform, jaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtraEris/pseuds/AtraEris
Summary: A more fleshed out version of the scene of Jace and Maia in the alley. Smutty fun ensues....





	1. Chapter 1

 

If Maia had only known what was going to happen, she would have had second thoughts about getting Simon a gig at the Hunter’s Moon. Now, instead of an opportunity to see him and share his music, it was yet another opportunity to watch him with Clary.

She sighed and poured out two glasses of beer. Maia glanced up as the bell above the door jingled and Simon and Clary finally arrived. She took a deep breath. There wasn’t any way to avoid this and she was going to have to make her peace. She was going to try to be nice.

Maia could begrudgingly admit why people liked Clary. The redhead had never done anything to Maia personally but it was just so much fucking easier to hate her when everyone else was so quick to go to bat and bend over backwards for Clary. Maia knew it was partly jealousy.

And if she was being completely honest with herself, she knew that Clary deserved the loyalty and affection, but damn it if she didn’t resent the hell out of the redheaded shadowhunter.

And to make matters more frustrating, Clary Fray honestly had no idea how good she had it. Luke loved her like a daughter. Simon was head over heels for her. Clary had found a family with the Shadowhunters, who accepted her and would do anything to keep her safe. It was beyond exasperating.

If it weren’t for the fact that Maia had seen first-hand that Clary was always ready to do the right thing, even if it meant sacrificing her own life, Maia could have been content to just go on hating Clary. But things were as they were, and as annoying as it was to admit it, Clary was a good person. Just because she had everything Maia had ever wanted didn’t mean that Clary deserved her ire. No, she was going to be an adult about this. Being rude to Clary would just alienate those she loved more.

Maia took a deep breath and greeted the happy couple with as much of a smile as she could muster. As Clary turned to sit at the bar, Maia reached over and grabbed one of the drinks.

“Hey,” she said, aiming for amicable in her tone of voice. “This is on me.” She handed over one of the beers, her eyes not staying on Clary’s for long as her discomfort in the exchange increased.

Clary took the drink in understanding as a silent communication passed between them. They weren’t friends and there was still tension, but she could see that Maia was trying. Clary let a small smile quirk her lips and nodded with sincerity, “Thanks Maia.” There didn’t need to be more than that.

Maia turned away and retreated back behind the bar. Simon’s song started and she smiled to herself hearing his voice. He was a great musician. And then his eyes met Clary’s and a small smile crept onto his face and she could see his confidence rise. Clary began to sing along to the song she’d clearly heard in private concerts before this. Maia turned and grabbed some boxes to take to the trash. She needed some air.

She was happy for Simon to have what he’d always wanted and she could see that Clary was good for him, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. It didn’t change the deep connection Maia had shared with Simon and just looking at the two of them felt like forcing herself to see what she was missing.

She pushed the back door open and was immediately greeted with Jace. She sighed internally.

He wasn’t all bad. In fact, Maia had a sneaking suspicion Jace was a good guy deep down, but that somewhere along the way someone had taught him that goodness was weakness and so he covered it with cocky arrogance, sharp tongued threats, and stoic resolve.

Jace took the boxes from her, the good guy part of him surfacing over the guilt of his involvement in her recent incarceration. His discomfort clear on his face.

“Hey, let me help you with those,” he said.

“I appreciate you springing me, but there’s still a bar full of Downworlders who might want to gut you,” Maia warned.

“Yeah, yeah. I know,” Jace replied, easily bypassing any comment about his personal safety. “But I had to come.” Jace reached into his pocket and pulled out the tracking device he’d used to implant the GPS chip in Maia’s neck.

She took a step back as disbelief flooded her face. He couldn’t be serious! She looked up at Jace and could see guilt etched into his features. Her eyebrows rose in incredulity as she took a step back from him. He quickly realized his mistake.

“It’s to remove the chip,” Jace said hurriedly. And her face softened as she realized he’d come there for her. He could have easily left her chipped.

“Direct orders from my new boss,” Jace said softly, “no more tracking.”

She swallowed looking up at him. He was trying to make amends. Maia gave a small nod and turned her back to him to let him remove the chip, lifting her hair to give him access to the area. He reached out gripping her shoulder in one hand, fully aware of the level of trust she’d just given him by baring the back of her neck to him.

Jace pressed the device to her skin and she felt a sharp twinge as the tracker was extracted and then the soft press of his hand over the pricked point at the back of her neck. She took a sharp inhale of breath as the feeling of his touch sparked against her skin. The pressure and cool callouses of his hands on such a sensitive area put all her senses on alert and created a tension between them. She turned around to face him a haughty retort ready on her lips to diffuse the moment.

“I’m not saying thank you,” she said boldly. A small exhale of laughter escaped Jace. He would expect nothing less. A smile twitched at his lips. Maia was bold and direct. He liked that about her. Things always seemed so complicated and overly emotional these days. But she was always so straight forward and open.

Maia turned from him and started back towards the bar and he headed down the alley his job done.

They moved slowly in opposite directions. Maia internally berating herself for even the flicker of feeling and desire she’d had when Jace’s hand had pressed against her skin. She was just so tired of this. So tired of being caught up in the backlash and consequences of what everyone else did for Clary.

It had been a moment of weakness; a moment where she dared to believe that someone had thought about her and her feelings before Clary. She rolled her eyes internally. Yeah, right. Like that would ever happen, especially with Jace. Of all of them, he was the worst because he wouldn’t even admit his affection for Clary.

Jace walked away slowly, annoyed that coming here to remove the tracker wasn’t assuaging his guilt like he’d expected.

“Maia,” she heard Jace call turning back. “I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

She felt all of the disbelief in her well up. Was he serious?

“IF?” she said, “You were willing to let the entire downworld go to hell because you’re still in love with Clary.” She accused advancing on him like prey. He was just like all of them. Choosing Clary over her; choosing Clary over everything and everyone. She didn’t care that it was petty. She was jealous. She was angry and hurt and jealous.

“I’m not in love with Clary,” Jace said backing away slowly from her advances. Defiance welled up in him unbidden. No. Not Clary. He’d buried that. He’d forced that deep down and refused to allow it any oxygen hoping it would suffocate and die.

“Please,” Maia scoffed rolling her eyes, still pressing him.

“I’m not!” Jace replied more firmly a desperation starting within him as Maia pressed him and tried to claw the feelings he had suppressed to the surface. She was too sharp. Too direct and too forward. He could feel his pulse rising and he desperately needed to punch something, to hurt something, to feel the adrenaline, his blood singing through his veins as it forced those feelings back down to where they belonged like he always did. He need a fight or a fuck.

Maia stopped and gave him a daring look. She could see the desperation in his eyes as he tried to deny it. It was wrong. It was selfish, and a bit cruel, and certainly wrong, but she pushed him. The anger and the hurt and the jealousy prodding her forward and insisting that for once she be chosen, that she get something that Clary wanted.

“Prove it,” she challenged him seductively.

Jace needed an outlet. He needed the fight, the hunt, the adrenaline, and the animalistic drive that broached no thinking or feeling just acting and reacting. Maia’s words hit him, the challenge obvious, and like a cornered animal he pounced. He was going to shut her up. One way or another this conversation was going to be over and he was going to get the rush he craved.

His mouth crashed upon hers and he felt the spike of his drug of choice rushing through him.

Maia hadn’t expected his reaction to be so visceral. He’d come at her so fast she wasn’t sure what he was going to do. She had barely registered his lips crashing to hers before she shoved him back into the wall.

He hit the brick hard, the air rushing out of him at the impact. He blinked a couple times and then she came into focus. There was a millisecond where he wondered if he had made a mistake, if she hadn't been baiting him for exactly that. Maia had made it no secret that she hated him. And then his eyes focused on her standing there in the alleyway.

She was a vision. Sexy, wild, sharp and grinning at him with a predator's smile. She stalked forward pinning him to the wall with her body and re-initiating the kiss. Maia curled her hand in his jacket pressing them together hard hip to hip. Her lips bruising with their force against his. She pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes her gaze darting between his making sure they were on the same page. It was important that they were clear on what this was. It was physical, only physical. A distraction that they both desperately needed.

“This doesn’t mean anything,” she said by way of explanation, her voice heavy with seriousness and desire. Jace answered with a simple nod before she was on him again, pressing his arms above his head. It was a battle for dominance and a race of pleasure.

She managed to get him out of his jacket and the need to touch his skin was unbearable. She bent and raised his shirt allowing herself to kiss his abs and run her hands across his stomach, running it up under his shirt to touch him. If she was going to take this opportunity, she was going to be sure to thoroughly enjoy it.

Maia pressed him hard against the wall, their lips clashing together in a bruising intensity as she tried to remove any distance between his body and hers. Her right hand anchored behind his head and her left running anywhere it could touch.

Jace’s lips left hers, trailing down her throat as she tipped her head back and allowed him access. She clutched at his hip and arched into him.  
Jace reached down and pulled her leg up to his hip, his fingers gripping her thigh harsh enough to dimple the skin and set off delicious pressure in her core. He kept his other hand steadfast at the small of her back, refusing to allow any distance between them. She moaned and ground forward into him, searching for the delicious friction she craved.

He could feel her pulse in her throat, hammering up in adrenaline, telling him she was as hot for this as he was. She let some space come between them as she smoothed her hands down the front of his jeans, pressing her palm aggressively against his hardness underneath. Her smile surfaced again and she let out a throaty chuckle as her hands dipped into his waistband and her fingers wrapped around his shaft.  
“I always knew you were a big prick, Jace. Let’s see if we can’t put that to good use.”

His eyes fell shut and his breath caught in his throat. She wasn’t timid. Her hand gripped him firmly and she rubbed herself against him and her own hand as she managed to stroke the both of them at the same time. Her other hand pulled hard on the back of his hair wrenching his head back. His eyes snapped open as she bit his throat harshly. “Uh-uh, Shadowhunter. If we’re doing this, your eyes stay open and on me.” she commanded.

“Whatever you say,” Jace conceded, his mis-matched eyes boring into hers before he claimed her lips again in hunger. He let his hand trail higher up her thigh pushing her skirt up and squeezing her ass. She continued to grind into what she was doing to him with her hand at a faster pace.

Jace was determined to touch more of her. He eased his hand down her other side and rucked up her skirt, letting it expose her and treating it more like a belt as it rode up to her waist. With her mobility increased, Jace gripped just below Maia’s ass and hoisted her up. She took no time in wrapping her legs around him, and he held her at first with both hands as he spun them around, trading their positions and pushing her into the brick wall behind them.

Maia could see the door to the Hunter’s Moon. She could hear Simon’s music pouring out of the bar and it fueled her need. She kissed Jace hard, biting his lower lip and tasting the blood against her tongue in a coppery tang. She continued to rock against him feeling just enough friction to become frustrated.

“Jace,” she growled, “I didn’t throw you into this wall for love bites and witty banter. Fuck me already.”  
Jace groaned releasing one of her thighs and allowing his hand to trail up her body gripping hard at her breast as he ran it up her throat and pressed his fingers into her mouth.

“Suck,” he commanded. She trailed her tongue all over the two digits in her mouth coating them with her saliva.  
When he pulled them from her mouth, he wasted no time reaching under her thigh and pushing her underwear to the side, sliding his wet fingers inside her.

She let out a gasp at the sudden intrusion and Jace began to pump in and out of her with his hand, her entire weight shifting up and down against the wall, the rough brick behind her grated against her back. It was a delicious juxtaposition of pain to the pleasure pulsing in her cunt as he rubbed his thumb against her clit.

She rode his hand with ardor, moaning and grasping at him with her nails and digging her heels into his back. “I swear to God, Shadowhunter, if you don’t put that prick to good use, I will cut it off,” she growled.

Jace chuckled as she leaned her back against the wall keeping their hips together but putting space between their torsos. She reached down to his pants and deftly undid the fastenings.

He looked at her as she pushed at the offending garment and his hand grabbed her wrists. Her eyes caught his with question and he could see the look, a shadow of concern as she instantly began to think he was rejecting her.

He eased his grip on her wrists and in a delicate maneuver he threaded his fingers in hers, leaning down to catch her eyes. “Are you sure?” He asked seriously.

She stared at him for a moment, a moment that was a bit too real and raw for what this was supposed to be. This was supposed to be a tryst, an adrenaline high, a consultation prize for the both of them. He was supposed to be the chauvinistic shadowhunter Jace with his cocky ways and arrogant remarks, taking her mind off her troubles and using her to take his mind off of his. But this? This question? His sincerity.

This look at a side of him she had long believed existed under the harsh outer shell he showed the world, it was almost too real. She tore her hand from his grasp, tightening her legs around his waist and grabbing a fistful of his hair in a terse grip, determined to bring the atmosphere back to the battle of pleasure they had agreed on in the beginning.

“Goddammit Jace, if I wasn’t sure would I be here in this alley with my skirt at my navel? Fuck me!”

He saw the shift in her, the fire welling in her eyes as she seemed to curse him for trying to make this a moment or something tender. He didn’t care. He needed 2 things, to know that she was 100% sure she wanted this, and to know that being here in this alley with him was where and how she wanted it.

The words were barely out of her mouth before he was sheathing himself in her, hands wrapped around her thighs to plunge as hard and deep as he could driving her against the unforgiving brick wall.

She rose and fell with his thrusts. Her hands dug into his hair with her elbows on his shoulders, using him as her own leverage to rise up and down on him. He kissed at her neck and chest, one hand coming up briefly to jerk the collar of her shirt down and unsnap the front clasp of her bra to free her breasts to the air, his mouth eagerly going to her nipples and sucking. She rolled her hips against him, barely caring about the scraping of the brick against her skin as his thrusts ground against her clit and his member filled her.

The alley smelled of sex, the sounds of music from the bar and the slick slapping flesh, and their gasps and moans. And just like she had wanted, everything in the world narrowed. Maia couldn’t hear Simon’s music, couldn’t see the flashing of the neon sign at the front of the bar, couldn’t even really feel the night air against her skin as her focus completely narrowed on getting off. Her muscles tightened and her body drove desperately toward the one thing it needed at this moment, climax. She rolled faster and harder against Jace her breathing escalating as she cared only for release. “Harder,” she demanded, pulling at his hair and digging her heels hard into his back to press him into her quicker and more harshly.

She was pulling him along as she rode for her own pleasure, insisting the pace be faster and harder and Jace could feel the muscles in her thighs and abdomen clenching with pending climax. He gave her what she wanted. Between lifting and pressing her on and off his shaft with his arms and driving in and out of her at a frantic pace with his legs, there were only milliseconds between his thrusts- his Shadowhunter speed jack hammering into her at a dizzying pace for the both of them.

She was fluttering, and then she stopped driving against him, going stark still as the tension in all her muscles tightened and she held her breath. Biting down on her neck just near her collarbone tipped her over the edge. Maia gripped him like a vice sending the shock waves of his own impending climax through him. He thrust into her a few more times riding out her own orgasm and pushing himself to the brink.  
He pulled out of her, reaching down to stroke himself while he still held her against the wall, quickly stuttering to completion of his own and spilling his seed in the alley.

He braced his forehead against the wall next to her, breathing heavily. He tipped his head to the side to look at her. She had that sardonic smirk on her face as her breathing went back to normal.

“I suppose I can say thank you for that one, Shadowhunter,” she said as she righted her bra and top.

He turned her from the wall and set her easily on her feet, tucking himself back into his jeans and zipping them up as she righted her skirt.  
“Wow,” he said with a smirk of his own, “An honest expression of gratitude!”

He picked up his jacket and shook it before pulling it on and running a hand through his hair.

Maia crossed the alley, reaching up to curl her fingers into the lapels of his jacket and dragging him to her for a searing kiss. She eased back smiling.

“Don’t get used to it, it was a one-time thing.”

Jace had his hands at her hips standing just a head taller than her and looking down at her with a smoldering expression. “The gratitude or the sex?” he asked his voice low and husky.

She pulled away from him, slowly peeling out of his grasp and growing the distance between them as she headed toward the back door to the bar. “Hmmm….” She said with a small shrug and her signature smirk, “Guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

She turned around and walked away back into the bar, leaving him alone in the alley.


	2. Too Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because @diarydork9 asked for a second chapter.... here we are. 
> 
> Jace realizes that Maia is what he wants and this time they take it back to her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't say I'm sorry, but you guys can say thank you! dedicated to reader @diarydork9 for requesting another dose of Jaia. So here you are.

Jace stormed into his room, kicking the weapons trunk at the end of his bed hard enough to scoot it across the floor.

What the hell was that?!? Goddamn Seelie Queen and her fucking mind games.  
HE was the kiss she most desired?!? He fumed and paced his room like a caged lion. Goddammit Clary was so fucking confusing! If his was the kiss she most desired then why was she dating Simon!?! 

No, no, no. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. He had buried it all. All his affection for her. He’d buried it and they’d distanced themselves. But now that distance was broken. The bottle had been shaken up and the lid blown off and everything was pouring out and there was no way to stop it. He was going to have to face these feelings because the fact of the matter was, it had happened. Clary had kissed him, no matter the circumstances, and there was going to be no pretending this never happened and going back to the way things were before. This was going to mean that it had to be faced, that they were going to have to talk about it.

He kicked the trunk again, moving it further across the room. Fuck, he hated talking about his feelings, mostly because he tried to pretend he didn’t have any. He paced more furiously as his mind sorted through things and he tried to figure out what to do.

Jace put his hand to his lips unconsciously. He stopped pacing a moment, allowing himself to feel, to think about the moment of Clary’s lips on his. It had felt… soft. She was soft. She was kind and soft and timid. Clary was everything he wasn’t. Opposites attract and all that. Plus it was always good to want something you couldn’t have; made ignoring any emotions easier if things wouldn’t ever work out.

He had watched her with Simon, and seen how she deserved to be treated.How Simon doted on her and cherished her. So Jace had been beyond shocked when the Seelie Queen had pushed Clary to reveal her desire for him. She had Simon! She had everything, how could she possibly want him?

And now that he knew it was a possibility, he was furious. He was furious and confused. He wasn’t what Clary needed. He wouldn’t dote on her like Simon, he wouldn’t follow her like a little puppy and remember every little detail of things she liked. It just wasn’t him. Jace had seen it in that moment where her eyes landed on him, filled with desire. He could see his reflection in her eyes, see what she saw, or rather what she thought of him and it was all a lie.

He could see this charming, knight-in-shining armor she thought he was. This wounded little boy that she thought she could heal and she was wrong. He was dark. He was twisted and broken and at first, he’d thought this was what he wanted; that he wanted Clary and her kindness and her compassion, that he had wanted to let her “fix” him, let her heal him and make him better. But now he wasn’t so sure, couldn’t be positive it hadn’t been a fantasy that he’d made up because it was safe, because it could never happen. Because it had happened now. He’d had her, she’d wanted him.What he had thought was a complete impossibility had suddenly been thrust at him and offered on a silver platter.. 

Clary. Clary pressed against him kissing him, pouring out desire and essentially giving him a taste of what he had been dreaming of. But it didn’t feel right. It didn’t fit. It didn’t feel real. It felt forced and fake. It was too pure, too kind, too gentle for him. It was… she was…too soft.

Jace closed his eyes his hand coming to the back of his neck unconsciously. Clary had kissed him, had wanted him and all he could think about with her lips on his was how what she wanted wasn’t real, how the Jace she desired wasn’t who he really was. All his mind was filled with was how hard it would be to try and live up to what she wanted from him.

How her tiny frame felt crushable against his body and how she was timid and soft and gentle in her kiss.

She was looking for a Prince Charming and he wasn’t it. This was nothing like a story book, he was nothing like a hero. She was glass and fragile and he was harsh and angry and forward. She would break with him. He would break her. She was too straight, too narrow and upright and giving for him. He would force her to bend to change in a way that wouldn’t suit her, take from her until she broke. She was glass. She already had a shape and a beauty and to change that would irrevocably break her.

This was nothing like what he wanted. Nothing like the harsh clash of tongue and teeth and pressure of curves that he had in his mind, that he yearned for. Nothing like the back and forth, push and pull, the force and resistance he craved. He couldn’t be delicate. He wasn’t that kind of person. All he knew was power and he would unintentionally break her to assert it. He needed someone strong, he needed someone sharp and wild and challenging. His eyes flew open. Shit.

He grabbed his jacket and the keys to his motorcycle dashing out of the Institute and heading right where he needed to be.  
****************************************************************************

He ran his hand through his hair. There was only one other patron at the Hunter’s Moon at this time of night. They’d be closing in a few minutes, but that was fine, he wasn’t really here for the drinks. He shook his head to himself. Seriously, the world had to have some kind of ridiculous sense of humor. He was great at picking up girls. He’d done it a millions times, in this very bar more often than not. And now, he was going to have to try and pick up the one girl that would have none of it. This wouldn’t be like last time. He wasn’t even sure what to do. He didn’t want this to be like last time. Well, he did, but maybe not quite so… unattached? Ugh, this was going to be a disaster.

Jace took a seat at the bar, his signature smirk slipping across his face. He leaned against the bar as she turned around to face him, a rag and glass in her hands. She raised an eyebrow at him. “We’re closing in 5, what do you want?”

Jace grinned at her. “These bottles must be jealous,” he said with a nod at the stocked bar behind her, “because you’re the most intoxicating thing in here.”

Maia snorted and rolled her eyes, “If you came here to amuse me, then leave. I wanna get home on time tonight.” The last patron at the other end of the bar moved to stand next to Jace, slapping some money down forcefully on the bar and giving Jace a hard glare. “Yo Maia, you need someone to walk you home?” he asked. Maia smiled at him and placed her hand over his on the bar, patting lightly. “No thanks, Bat. He’s harmless, and besides, if I need to, you know I can handle myself.” Bat nodded and slowly left the bar giving Jace a serious warning look.

Jace stared nonplussed after the scrawny guy, “Please, like that lanky wimp could do anything to protect you.” 

Maia let out a huff of air. “Listen, Jace, I’m not interested in your macho-penis-measuring-who’s-the-baddest contest. Bat’s pack. He’s family and he’s looking out for me. Now do you want a drink or not, ‘cause I’m ready to close up?”

Jace flinched. Damn. Not off to a good start. He shouldn’t be surprised really, he’d known that none of his usual tactics or lines were going to work on her. Maia wasn’t one to be “picked up” or led anywhere. Maia was straightforward and honest and getting to her was going to require him to be the same, or at least as much so as he was capable.

He looked up at her, eyes searching, begging her to understand why he was here. “You’ve got tequila, right?” he asked looking up at her through his lashes and the fringes of his blonde hair, his lips pursed into his trademark pout. Maia stared back at him her brow furrowing as if she could sense he was trying to say something else. “Yeah,” she replied slowly the rag thrown over her shoulder and her palms flat on the bar.

Jace reached over, his hand covering hers, “Then…” he paused, tapping each of his fingertips across her knuckles like playing the piano. He looked up at her his eyes boring into hers, pleading for her to read between the lines as he smoothed his hand over hers to cover it entirely, “Could you…give me a shot?”

Maia held his gaze, not moving a muscle. She knew there was more to the statement, that he was asking for more than just a drink. He stared at her and his tongue came out briefly against his bottom lip, his teeth biting it slightly and her eyes darkened. Awe, What the hell, she conceded internally. She wasn’t above admitting he was hot. The alley had been… great. She couldn’t say that she hadn’t thought about a repeat performance, but she’d die before she would make the first move towards him again. She smile., So he had enjoyed himself too and was looking for a repeat performance. Excellent, because she could really use a good fuck and he had proven last time that he was definitely capable of that, and the best part was there were no strings, no attachments, no entanglements.

Maia tugged her hand out from under Jace’s and walked over to the door to the Hunter’s Moon, flipping the locks shut, lowering the blinds, and turning the sign to closed. She untied her apron as she slowly walked back to the bar. Jace followed her with his eyes his mouth opening a bit as she pulled the apron slowly off her body, while not revealing anything the gesture was obviously intended to imply a strip tease.

“One shot,” she told him, setting a shot glass down in front of him and pouring the tequila. She reached under the bar as he lifted the drink to his lips and pulled out a salt shaker, dashing a bit onto her own hand between thumb and index finger as Jace downed the glass keeping his eyes on her. He threw the shot back, swallowing as he set the empty glass back on the bar and she smirked at him leaning forward to offer him her hand. He grabbed her wrist with one hand and her fingers with the other and sucked the salt off her, his tongue and mouth offering the webbing between her fingers a sensual open mouthed kiss.

He let go of her wrist turning his kisses to her knuckles, his mouth warm against her skin. He placed a kiss on the back of her hand that was anything but chivalrous as he continued to hold her eyes, flipping her hand over and laying another kiss to her palm and slowly working his way up to placing hot succulent kisses at her wrist. The bar was still between them and Maia was smirking at him her eyes sparkling. 

“How’s the tequila?” She asked. Jace let out a chuckle, halting his kisses on her arm for a moment to look at her and lean as close to her as possible with the bar still between them, still holding her hand in his. “Not nearly as delicious as you are.” 

Maia raised an eyebrow at him, “Oh yeah?” She reached over and picked up the tequila bottle with her free hand. And raising her hand that was still twined with his, she rapidly twirled her arm over the Shadowhunter’s head forcing him to turn like a dance spin. When his back was to the bar she brought her arm down against his chest and pressed him to lay down back to the counter, his hips open to the room and hair barely dangling on her side of the bar. He lay there looking up at her smiling at the strength and pressure she was using to manipulate him to where she wanted him. 

She leaned over him, close enough to smell the alcohol on his breath. “I want a taste.” She told him. She lifted the bottle of tequila with her free hand and directed it towards his mouth. Jace obediently opened his mouth and she poured a generous amount before swooping forward and covering his mouth with hers. It was interesting. And not just because of the alcohol washing between their warring mouths. She’d put him at a disadvantage laying on his back against the bar, one of his arms pinned under hers at his chest, kissing her in a bizarre upside down, cocktail of tequila and lust. 

It was decidedly NOT soft. It was war and it was passion and it was honest and messy, tequila leaking from the sides of his mouth. But it was perfect. It was what he needed, what he wanted, what he craved. He reached above him with his free hand to anchor it on the back of her neck, pushing her harder against his mouth, the taste and smell of tequila, salt and her assaulting him. She kept her one hand twined with his, pressing against his chest holding him into submission against the bar, but her other hand ran down his torso to his stomach, her thumb following the waist of his jeans. She pulled away from his lips and glanced towards the closed door of the bar.  
“I dunno, tastes pretty good to me,” she chided. He pulled her back to him, nibbling at her lip and sweeping his still alcoholic tongue through her mouth. She let out a soft groan of disappointment as she stepped forward pressing into the bar instead of his body. She pulled away with frustration.

“Come on,” she said letting him go completely and heading toward the back door of the bar to the alley. She grabbed a messenger bag and threw it over her head and shoulder, letting it settle at her hip as she unattached a set of keys from the holder.

Jace followed her around the bar and to the back door. She opened it and let him out first, closing it behind her and turning to lock up. He took advantage of her preoccupation and pressed against her back, his lips at her ear and assaulting her neck, his hands splayed at her hip bone, fingers spreading across her pelvis and pressing her back against him so he could feel every line of her body against his, molding them together. She made quick work of the door and turned around hastily only for him to pick her up and press her against the door, grinding himself against her and claiming her lips as he gripped hard at her thighs. She gasped into him, a sound escaping her that was part moan of pleasure and part groan of pain, before it was drowned in his kiss. 

He was sucking the oxygen from her, desperate and harsh and heavy, pulling from her with fierce want and she was enjoying it. God she could feel him hard against her and her hands buried into his hair, pulling back to allow her to access his neck as his hands cupped her ass and he ground against her. She bit at his throat and he growled at her and she smirked rolling her body against him. “Not that this wasn’t fun last time,” she breathed heavily in his ear, “but I have bigger plans for you this time Shadowhunter.”

Jace pulled back a bit to allow some space between them, surprise showing on his face. Maia kept her hand gripping the back of his neck, her other roaming his chest freely, “Please tell me you didn’t walk here.” She said derisively. He smiled at her setting her on her feet and pulling a set of keys from his back pocket and jingling them at her. “Brought my bike.”

Maia grinned at him, “Good, my place is just a few blocks, but I don’t think we’d make it all the way there if we had to walk.”

Jace took her hand and led her down the alley to the front area of the bar where he’d parked the bike. He was giddy and beside himself. This was going better than he anticipated. He’d figured she would be open to another round and was taking him to the alley again, but as he passed under a street light illuminating their joined hands, he felt like she was proclaiming their relationship to the world. He was oddly pleased to be going to her apartment, it felt like a more intimate step, a step in the right direction. For once, it felt like his feelings were being understood and reciprocated without need for outward expression. No emotional gooey talk or pouring out and explaining, just being and feeling and knowing was good enough.

He straddled the bike, holding it steady as he looked to her to join him. Maia threw her leg over the seat behind him and settled herself on the bike, pressing hard into his back, her arms wrapped around him to anchor her, taking in every line of muscle in his chest and abdomen. Jace started up the bike and the vibrations under her with his body pressed so close were delicious.She leaned forward and whispered directions in his ear between nibbles and kisses, her hands free to roam across his body, over his torso and abs, across his thighs, and when she was more daring and unconcerned about causing an accident across the bulge at his crotch.

It was all out war the moment the motorcycle pulled up to her apartment complex. Jace was half impressed that she could even manage to get the door unlocked with how she had him held against her, exploring his mouth and throat with her lips and arching her body against him. The door opened behind her, forcing him to release his press against her unless he wanted them both to topple into the apartment. She tossed her keys into a bowl on the table inside the door and dropped her messenger bag on the floor. Jace stepped across the threshold allowing the door to close behind him.

He didn’t have much time to take in her apartment other than to recognize he was in a narrow hall that lead to a kitchen and open living room beyond before Maia pressed him to the closed door, her hands diving under his t-shirt and raking the fabric upwards in a frenzy to remove the article of clothing. He smirked at her returning the favor. It was a good thing that she didn’t have too many knick-knacks or wall hangings because they took turns shoving one another against the walls of the narrow hallway, pinning the other with their own body as they stripped off clothes leaving a trail of discarded wardrobe in their wake.

Jace looked divine stripped down to only his briefs his lips swollen with her kiss and red marks showing from her bites and scratches, his breathing a bit heavier than usual and his eyes dark and dilated. He stared at her with reverence taking in how her skin seemed to shimmer in the light, only in her panties and unabashedly confident in her body. She had every reason to be, he loved the curls of her hair and how they seemed to bounce right back to their rightful place no matter how he tangled his hands in them, just like her; wild and free but poised and polished at the same time. He relished in the back and forth game they played. Sometimes she’d relax against him, letting him press her firmly to the wall, welcoming his tongue and enveloping him with pliant arches and firm anchoring of hands, then all of a sudden the grip would grow fiercer and she’d surge forward taking control and flipping the tables, driving him to the other side of the hall so that she was the one pressing into him and driving her tongue through his mouth. 

They managed to make it to the end of the hall this way, losing clothes and shifting power, driving each other into a frenzy of want with grinding and teasing and squeezing. She had him pressed to the end of the hall on his side, the space opening behind him into a kitchen. Jace lifted her up, wrapping one arm around her back and one under her thighs as she curled around him like smoke from a fire. It was a good thing he was a trained warrior and always took in his surrounding quickly because he could barely keep his eyes open as she ground against him nipping at his collarbone only to shift back and bite as his lower lip before tightening her hands in his hair and pressing her lips to his in a bruising kiss, her tongue plundering his mouth and her legs squeezing his torso causing his whole body to tense in a rough pleasure. He took a few steps and turned around to place her on the edge of the kitchen bar. He carefully extracted himself and stepped back from her.

Maia quirked an eyebrow at him glancing around the kitchen in amusement. “What? Are you hungry now, Shadowhunter?” she teased. Jace lay his hands on her thighs, pulling towards him to make sure she was at the very edge of the counter as he kissed down her throat and nipped at her collarbone. He slid his hands to the sides of her legs, fingers gripping under her knees as he stepped between her thighs and leveled her with a hot stare. “Ravenous,” he told her as he pulled her knees up to his shoulders, forcing her to lie back on the bar as his mouth closed over her through her underwear.

Maia gasped and arched her hips up to his mouth, he used the arch of her hips to grip her underwear and pull it down her legs discarding it like the piece de resistance to have her bare to him. He dove back towards her, his silk hair against her thigh and his hands at her waist harsh, almost bruising as he lavished her with his tongue. He hadn’t been kidding, she tasted wonderful. He ran his tongue against her, kissing her sex as thoroughly as he did her mouth. He moaned against her, the vibrations reminding her of the rumble of the bike on the way there and she reached a hand down to tangle in his hair, looking down her body at him nestled between her legs a distinct satisfaction coming from the sight of him pleasuring her. Maia wasn’t embarrassed. She was open and honest and direct and as she curled her hands in his blonde locks she unabashedly pressed his face closer against her sex as she moaned and instructed him on just what she wanted.

“Fuck, Jace, yes,” she encouraged, “Harder.” He sucked at her with more force, “mmm, yeah, more,” she demanded. He opened his mouth tonguing against her at a rapid pace, moving his hands to slide a single finger into her below his chin while he continued with his mouth.

She arched again and squirmed in an effort to have him press deeper, “Dammit, Jace,” she growled, “don’t be a tease.” He chuckled against her and added two more fingers, curling them upward against her front wall. Pumping in and out of her as he drove her up to a greater speed.

She was breathing heavy and pulling his hair and digging her heels into his shoulder blades, unabashedly riding his face in her ecstasy. “Ugh, God Jace, if I’d have known that smart mouth was good for this, I’d have brought you home with me ages ago,” she joked.

He smiled at her from between her legs, “If you have breath to mock, then I’m not doing my job right,” he taunted her. “All I want to hear out of you is my name and ‘more’.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, “If you think you can just turn me into a quivering mess…” she started, and then he laid one hand flat against her pelvis, pressing down while curling his inside fingers up in an effort to touch his own palm through her skin, running frantic zig zag patterns against her clit with his tongue and the words died on her lips to be replaced with moans of ecstasy as she smirked against her.

He could feel her muscles tightening, the tension coiling in her and he increased his pace. Her head fell back with an audible thunk against the counter and she blindly reached to grip anything she could, her right hand gripping the edge of the counter and her left wrapping around the swan-like neck of the kitchen faucet. She panted desperately, “Fuck, Jace.” She ground against him with her hips desperate to go over the edge, he pulled her clit into his mouth and nibbled it lightly his fingers still rapidly pressing that spot inside her and she exploded.

And as she climaxed, water sprayed all over her, fountaining into the air and splashing against her body as she still quivered with aftershock. The cold snapped her to and she lifted her head to see a chuckling Jace, his hair starting to plaster to his head as water fell around them. She glanced into her left hand and realized she had managed to rip the faucet off the sink and now there was water spraying everywhere. Jace calmly walked around the bar and opened the cabinet under the sink, reaching back to turn the water off. The spray died slowly and Maia couldn’t help but giggle to herself. The giggles slowly building until it turned into full fledged hysterical laughter after a while and she just lay, naked on her kitchen bar, wet and satiated as she laughed at the predicament.

She wiped a tear from her eye as she sat up, “My landlord is going to be pissed,” she said flashing her teeth at him. Jace shrugged taking the facet from her hand, “It’s an easy fix,” he said. “I’ll come by tomorrow and replace it, least I can do since it was mostly my fault.”

Maia looked at him, her eyes growing a bit hooded and dark, “Are you offering to do something NICE?” Jace shrugged, “If you don’t want my help that’s fine.”  
He walked around the side of the bar as if to leave and she slid off to stand before him, latching a hand behind his neck and another at his waist. “OH, no shadowhunter. I’m not finished with you yet. I’ve got lots of fun plans for you and we haven’t even made it to the bedroom yet.”

She kissed him and it lit the desire in both of them all over again. “Bedroom?” He asked and she nodded to a closed door off the living room.

She strutted away from him, not at all concerned that she was naked and wet. She opened the door and left it ajar. “Well,” her voice sounded from the dark room, “are you coming or what?”

 

He smirked at her, “Depends on how good you are,” he shot at her. 

She leaned against the doorway, “Have you forgotten that already?” He came to her and she knelt down sliding the last of his clothing down his legs, looking up at him coyly, “We’ll have to fix that.” 

She took him in her mouth all at once. No stroking or touching first, no tentative kisses or licks, just sudden engulfing wet heat as she slid him into her mouth, her tongue massaging the underside of his cock, her hands at his hips. He felt himself hit the back of her throat and she hummed. “Mmmmm,” she buzzed around him and his hands flexed coming towards her in his desire to press her closer, but her refrained. She pulled him out of her mouth and grabbed one of his hands, sliding it up her jaw and into her hair. 

“Let’s play a game, Shadowhunter. I’m your personal toy. She gave his hand in her hair a squeeze, “If you press this button, I humm.” 

And then she was back on him, bobbing in and out and up and down on his shaft, his hand clenched in her hair and true to her word she hummed. He let up and the humming stopped. He flexed his hands swiftly just once and she let out a single humm of a note and he couldn’t help but chuckle a little. The vibrations and the sound of it was erotic. The humming a soft mmmm like a moan from her with him buried to the hilt in her mouth. She sucked him with her whole body rising up on her knees to surge forward and then sitting back towards her heels as she went back, her hands were involved now and every humm he drew from her was accompanied by a tight squeeze at his base. 

His knees were trembling, the sound of wet suction and sensual buzzing moans combined with her gorgeous figure knelt before him looking perfectly content if not eager to have his cock in her mouth. His hand unintentional clenched in her hair and the moaning humm buzzed hard against him. His other hand surged forward to grip the other side of her hair as he stepped back from her, removing himself from her mouth. She had less than a second to figure out what had happened before he hauled her from her knees and crushed his lips to hers. He swept his tongue into her mouth and she repeated the humming moan against his muscle and he trembled against her. He slid a hand to the back of her neck and one around her waist crushing her to him, his erect manhood fitting between her thighs and sliding against the remnants of her own orgagsm against her sex and her saliva against his shaft. She gasped at the feeling of him against her and shifted her hips to run along his shaft. 

“God damn it, Maia,” he cursed dropping his forehead to her shoulder his breathing heavy. He pressed her across the room to the far wall, pinning her against it next to the dresser and capturing her chin in his hand to force her to look him in the eyes. “I may be half angel, but I’m not a Saint, Maia.” He told her. 

“I want you, badly.” He waited and she continued to look at him in silence before furrowing her brow at him. “Are, are you asking for permission?” she asked incredulously. 

Jace nodded at her. “We’ve been together before, I brought you to my apartment, I just went down on you and you on me and you’re still ASKING me if I want you inside me?”

Jace looked at her seriously his voice breaking a little and his eyes going a bit sad, “It’s important to me. My mother… well it seems my mother wasn’t exactly interested in my father. She knew it was required of her as a wife to produce a child and to tend to his needs. And I’ve sworn to myself I would never let a woman feel that way with me. You ALWAYS have a choice.”

Maia nodded at him. “Yes, Jace. I want you. But one condition.” She reached over to the dresser and opened a drawer drawing out a single condom packet and holding it between them. 

Jace smiled at her. She handed over the packet and kissed his throat, “Now hurry up and put that on, cuz I need you inside me.”

He obliged rolling it on quickly and lifting her like he did in the alley to slide into her against the wall. She let out a guttural moan at his entry a smile across her face as her body shifted up and down against the wall in time with his thrusts. “Brings back memories,” she said with a giggle. And he smiled before claiming her mouth. 

As good as this was, she wasn’t satisfied since the position gave him all the leverage and control. She braced her shoulders against the wall and pushed her hips forward hard shoving him back towards her bed.

He stumbled back a few steps, pulling her along his hands against her back to keep her upright against him, the backs of his legs hitting the mattress, but he didn’t topple onto it as she’d intended. She growled with frustration still held in his arms, legs around his waist. Jace chuckled, turning to lay her beneath him on the bed. “Equilibrium rune,” he chided.  
“Of course,” Maia rolled her eyes. She traced over a rune at his hip lightly with her fingertips and a smirk drew across her face. She looked up at him through her lashes and let out a tiny snicker. 

“What’s so funny?” Jace asked his expression amused as he hovered over her.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck digging her nails into the hair at his nape, “Oh, it’s just comical. The great Jace Wayland, excuse me HERONDALE, god’s gift to women. All those stories, and now I find out you get your prowess from a little,” she leaned up to trace the rune on his neck with her tongue. Her lips ghosted against the shell of his ear as she dropped her voice to a whisper, “angelic assistance?”  
He let out a growl and pressed his full weight over her, “Clearly you’ve never been with a Shadowhunter before. We push past the mortal bounds of pleasure. Trust me, later you’ll be thanking the angel for each and every mark.”   
He laid over her his arms boxing her in as he lowered to kiss her. She smoothed a hand over his collar bone up and across his shoulder to his back, following the line of his arm down to his bicep that was flexed with the effort of holding his weight off her. She trailed her hand down his arm sliding down to tangle her fingers with his. 

Jace shifted his weight onto his right arm and allowed her to press their fingers together as she raised her hips to take him back into her. She wrapped her leg around his hip digging her heel into the small of his back taking his hand and pressing it to her stomach and running it upwards to cup her breasts. She let out a contented ‘mmm’ as his palm lifted the firm globe up and he squeezed it with his fingers, letting his thumb brush back and forth over her nipple. He smiled against her throat at the sound and barely had a moment to register that she was smiling back before she pushed hard at his shoulder, shifting all his unbalanced weight to his right and rolling over on top of him. 

She pressed down on him, squeezing her knees and thighs together tight against his hips to hold him captive under her and keeping his hands captured in her own, pressing them tightly to her breasts . She ground down on him, shifting her hips in tiny circles. “You may have runes, Shadowhunter, but I have werewolf speed and strength. I’m not at your mercy.”


End file.
